


Chewing Gum Dreams

by hoobab



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Ending, Bad Writing, Cannibalism, Character Death, Chewing gum, Crack, Creepy, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jeno's Cat Allergies, Killing, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Randomness, The Author Regrets Everything, Weirdness, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, everything is real, hoverboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoobab/pseuds/hoobab
Summary: Jeno has a bad dream, and Jaemin helps him...more or less.





	Chewing Gum Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I was totally gonna post this yesterday for Jeno's birthday. Whoops. I mean, it's his birthday in the US. Fuck time zones. Fuck my procrastination. Whatever. It's here. There. I've contributed to Jeno's special day. It's pretty shitty and then it gets more shitty and random as the fic goes on. Like really weird. And the writing quality is so inconsistent. But I don't give a fuck.

One day, Jeno woke up.

His head hurt.

Today, he was 19. To be honest, that was weird. He didn’t think he would feel any different from being 18, but he was.

It was like a weird feeling.

He got out of bed.

The floor was really cold. Jeno didn’t like cold floors. He went to find some socks, but the only ones he could find were some dusty pair under the bed. They smelled funny.

_Wow. Being 19 is really boring,_ Jeno thought to himself. He kinda expected someone to come bursting in with balloons and cake and confetti any moment now. But after staring at the door for like 20 minutes, he just accepted the fact that everyone was probably was asleep still. That made him sad.

Jeno walked out of his room. He sneezed. _Oh shit. The cats must have rubbed all over me last night._

Jeno was still sad.

He walked to the bathroom. Something was off. Something was missing.

The dorm felt...empty.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned on the faucet. He watched the water flow. It looked normal, until he realized it was flowing backwards.

Jeno rubbed his eyes. It still flowed backwards.

He turned off the faucet and on again. It still flowed backwards.

_Weird,_ Jeno thought. _This is super weird._

But Jeno didn’t feel scared. He looked up at the mirror. It was weird. It seemed to move.

Jeno knew he shouldn’t touch it. But he touched it.

His hand sunk into the mirror. It felt squishy and a bit wet. Jeno kept pushing into the mirror until his whole arm was enveloped.

He climbed onto the counter and took a deep breath before sticking his head into the mirror.

On the other side, Jeno saw the dance practice room.

_Weird._

It was a bit dark and the room had a bluish tinge to it, like someone had put a blue filter over the scene. Jeno’s head and arm stuck out of the mirror.

He turned his head and saw a figure standing next to the door. The figure was laughing. It sounded like Chenle’s laugh but not really. It was too harsh and forced not like Chenle’s sweet and infectious giggles. Jeno now felt scared.

The person kept laughing but behind him, Jeno heard a squelch.

He turned his head the other way and saw Renjun’s and Mark’s heads floating next to him. Their eyes were a milky white, and they were making gurgling and growling noises, drool dripping out of their mouths. They stared out without focus as if they could not see.

Jeno swallowed back some bile. He wanted to leave, to get out. This was no longer fun or weird. This was terrifying and disturbing. He wanted to leave.

Jeno tried to pull his head back from the mirror to get back to the dorms, back to his bed, back to his cats, back to his normal, not-creepy brothers, but his head wouldn’t budge.

Jeno twisted and turned his head but the mirror sludge stuck tight to his neck in a vice-like grip, unwilling to let its prey escape. Jeno could do nothing but watch the show unfold.

The floor rippled out like water and a hole wormed its way out. Out of the hole, Donghyuck and Jisung came floating out. But they were not the same Donghyuck and Jisung. They were Donghyuck and Jisung from Chewing Gum. All dressed up in colorful clothes and happy faces and glow-in-the-dark hoverboards.

Chewing Gum started to play, and Donghyuck and Jisung started to spin around each other in a circle, going faster and faster until Jeno could only see a whirling blur.

The Not-Chenle turned from his spot in the corner, still laughing, and walked stiffly to Donghyuck and Jisung. Not-Renjun and Not-Mark began to laugh like Not-Chenle, cackling wildly and lolling their tongues around.

Then they all began to scream, “NCT! NCT! NCT! NCT! NCT!”

When they stopped screaming, the music paused and Donghyuck and Jisung stopped spinning except what came out of the tornado was a large, flesh colored ball with hands and feet and clothing sticking out.

Not-Chenle screamed, “CHEWING GUM!”

Not-Renjun and Not-Mark screamed with him, and they wriggled their bodies out of the mirror and walked to the flesh ball.

Not-Chenle, Not-Mark, and Not-Renjun began to tear pieces of the Donghyuck-Jisung ball and to chew enthusiastically.

Jeno could only watch in horror as these doppelgangers started to then blow bubbles with the “gum”. Each time their bubbles popped something screamed from within. It sounded awfully like Donghyuck and Jisung.

Jeno just wanted to leave. But then Jeno remembered Jaemin. Jaemin wasn’t there. Jaemin would find a way to find him and get him out of here. He would just have to wait for him to notice Jeno gone, and Jeno could finally escape this horrible nightmare.

Just when Jeno thought that this would never end, he felt a hand touch his leg. A warm hand. He let out a sigh of relief. Jaemin would pull him out.

“JAEMIN! I’M STUCK IN HERE!” Jeno shouted, hoping that Jaemin could somehow hear him.  He breathed out a sigh of relief when hands grasped both his ankles and tugged him out of the mirror.

Except not everything came out.

His hand was still stuck inside the practice room, clenching at empty air. But Jeno’s arm, his arm was like taffy, stretched out and abnormally long and skinny.  Jeno screamed, clawing at his arm with his free hand and desperately trying to tug his other hand out of the mirror.

Occupied by his hysteria, Jeno did not notice Jaemin standing behind him until he finally saw through the mirror.

Jeno’s heart stopped.

Jaemin was eating his leg. Jaemin. Was. Eating. His. Leg. Like it was some hamburger or pizza.

“J-Jaemin, what are you doing?” Jeno shook his leg frantically to get Jaemin off, but the younger boy had already stopped biting Jeno’s leg. Now, he was slowly chewing Jeno’s flesh like gum. Chewing gum. Chew-chew-chew-chew-chewing gum.

Jeno could hear it in the distance. It was being played in some other room but got louder and louder as the source got nearer to the bathroom.

Chew-chew-chew-chew-chewing gum.

Jeno was stuck frozen with his hand in the mirror and his leg bleeding as he watched Jaemin stand there smiling and chewing Jeno’s flesh, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Then Jaemin began to blow a bubble. There was a pain in Jeno’s head like his brain was expanding.

Chew-chew-chew-chew-chewing gum.

The bubble was blood red, getting bigger and bigger. The music got louder and louder. Jeno’s ears rang and his vision went blurry.

Chew-chew-chew-chew-chewing gum.

The bubble kept getting bigger until it was nearly transparent and as big as Jaemin’s head. It looked like it was about to pop. And it did pop.

When it popped, a horrific shriek of death came out of the bathroom.

The last thing Jeno heard was that scream and only when he felt something wet drip down his face did he realize it came from him...and the bubble. Then darkness. Rest in peace Lee Jeno.

* * *

Jaemin walked out of the bathroom and was joined by Not-Chenle and Not-Renjun and Not-Mark, with the Donghyuck-Jisung-Jeno chewing gum in their mouths. They walked out of the dorm, and they went on their hoverboards and rode out into the sunset with the faint echo of a song trailing behind them.

Chew-chew-chew-chew-chewing gum.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write. I am really sleep deprived...stays up until 3am again.
> 
> I was also thinking of doing this for 127 except it would be Cherry Bomb. I'll probably do it for Donghyuck's special day since his birthday is the closest. Comment if you want it. If no one comments, I'll still probably do it cuz I can.


End file.
